I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to caster wheels for furniture structures and, in particular, to a caster wheel assembly which simplifies the manufacturing and repair process of the structure by providing a caster wheel which is readily detachable from a mounting bracket secured to the structure.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Caster wheels have been widely utilized to provide convenient movement to various structures, particularly business and home furnishings. Because of the directional rotation capabilities of the caster wheel, the wheel is convenient for use on structures which must be moved in a variety of directions. However, the past known caster wheels are secured directly to the underside of the structure thereby increasing assembly and repair costs. The conventional caster wheel generally comprises at least one wheel mounted to a vertical axis connected to the structure. In many caster wheels, the axis is not centered over the wheels thereby allowing the wheels to pivot about this axis in order to provide movement in any direction. Despite this convenience, the caster wheel is subject to breakage from extensive use and movement.
In order to provide simple replacement of the caster, various mounting methods were developed. One of the most widely utilized mountings includes a vertical post and pivot sleeve arrangement. However, because the post was slidably received within the sleeve, anytime the structure was lifted the wheel would fall from the structure. Additional means were also developed; however, none provided simple assembly and replacement of the caster wheel while maintaining the structural integrity and strength of the structure during various uses and movements.